


Sleeping Beauty

by Smokedcapybara



Series: (Apprentice) Park Ranger Handsome [9]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokedcapybara/pseuds/Smokedcapybara
Summary: “Idea,” Connor said with a smirk, glancing over at Hansen, “you pay eighteen dollars and are set loose in Walmart. You have ten minutes to eat as many candy bars as possible. At the end of the ten minutes Walmart matches it.” He paused and squinted up at the branches above them in thought. “You can buy an extra ten minutes for another seven dollars.”





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is a little late and short and disjointed, I've been in a kinda bad headspace the past few days and it made writing really hard but there's no way to know how long it'll last so I figured it'd be good to just do the best I could and post that instead of waiting indefinitely  
> also, credit for the very beginning/summary dialogue goes to my friend Batty, idk if they have an account here

“Idea,” Connor said with a smirk, glancing over at Hansen, “you pay eighteen dollars and are set loose in Walmart. You have ten minutes to eat as many candy bars as possible. At the end of the ten minutes Walmart matches it.” He paused and squinted up at the branches above them in thought. “You can buy an extra ten minutes for another seven dollars.”

Hansen choked on a laugh.

“Are you high?”

Connor waited a minute before responding, just to mess with him.

“Nah. There’s still a fire ban, right? Don’t wanna get you in trouble.”

“Oh.” Blushing, Hansen looked down at his hands.

“I may or may not be a little sleep deprived though.”

“Connor!”

“What?”

Hansen sighed and looked up at him with fond exasperation in his eyes.

“You need to sleep.”

Connor shrugged loosely. “Sleep is for the weak.”

“Says the guy who was sleeping with his head in my lap just a couple days ago.” Hansen rolled his eyes as he spoke.

“Ok, fine. I just don’t have any kind of consistent sleep schedule. I sleep when I sleep and I never know when that’ll be.”

“Connor.” Turning to further face him, Hansen set a hand on Connor’s arm “That’s not healthy.”

“ _You’re_ not healthy.” Connor muttered.

Hansen let out a small laugh and pulled Connor down to lay with his head on Hansen’s lap again. “Get some sleep.”

“It’s not that easy.” He shook his head lazily.

“Really?” A smirk, and suddenly a hand was running through Connor’s hair. He felt his whole body relax and his eyes closed without his permission. “You sure about that?”

The smug words were the last thing he heard before he slipped from consciousness.

He woke slowly to the sound of light humming and birdsong. Hansen’s fingers were still running through his hair gently and distantly Connor wondered if he’d stopped at all while Connor slept.

Hansen seemed to glow in the morning light when Connor opened his eyes. He looked like an angel, his halo being the shine of sun through golden hair. Everything about him was so soft, like a dream or a painting. Connor never wanted to look away.

He stayed like that for several minutes, taking it all in and letting the peace of the moment fill him, before Hansen finally looked down and noticed that he was awake.

“Good morning.”

Hansen snorted. “Good morning Sleeping Beauty.”

Connor gasped dramatically and sat up quickly, turning toward Hansen.

“You think I’m beautiful?”

Hansen shrugged with a half-smile and a blush.

“No, no, you’re not getting out of this that easy. You called me beautiful,” he paused and leaned forward to whisper, “is it the hair?”

Hansen cracked up at that, curling into himself with laughter.

When his laughs died down he looked up at Connor with a mock serious expression. “No. It’s the eyes. And also those cheekbones. I mean, the hair doesn’t hurt. A-and I’m rambling. Shutting up now.” He looked down with another blush.

Connor grinned.

“You’ve got beautiful eyes too.” He tilted his head to the side. “And hair.”

Hansen’s blush deepened and he started stuttering out a denial.

“Shush.” Connor put a finger up against Hansen’s lips. “It’s true. Just accept that you’re beautiful and move on.”

Hansen nodded slowly with wide eyes.

“Good.” Connor pulled his hand back. “Great.”

A small smile slipped onto Hansen’s face. “You know, you’re really adorable when you’ve just woken up.”

It was Connor’s turn to blush, apparently. “ _Thanks.”_

Hansen’s smile grew into a mischievous grin. “It’s true.”

Connor snorted and Hansen bumped him with a shoulder.

“ _Just accept that you’re adorable and move on_.”

Connor bumped him back. “Ok, fine. I’m adorable.”

“Good.”

“Great.”

Connor let out a cackle and next thing he knew they were leaning on each other, gasping for breath through their laughter.

When their laughter finally faded, Connor slung an arm around Hansen’s shoulders and grinned down at him.

“So… what were you humming earlier?”

“Oh, um, just something I heard on the radio that got stuck in my head. I don’t remember what it was called.”

“Well, dang. It was a nice tune.”

The conversation trailed off at that and the two sat in comfortable silence, Hansen curled into Connor’s chest and Connor basking in the warmth of the other boy.


End file.
